nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordred
Mordred '(モードレッド, ''Modoreddo) is the current Guardian of Excalibur and the ruler of Camelot in Arthur`s stead. She was a former student of Meliodas that graduated from learning underneath him before going onto becoming a Knight of Camelot alongside her elder brothers and sisters. She was killed by Lancelot during his defection from the Kingdom as she attempted to keep him away from Excalibur. Unfortunately, she died in the attempt being impaled by her elder brother`s sword while begging him to stop before she passed away. At some point, she was revived by Mescula because her feelings of hatred for Arthur dwarfed everything else. When Arthur professed his love for her, Mordred`s hatred dissipated and she died in his arms. Later, she would be fully revived when Arthur unsheathed Excalibur from the stone; seeing as she was the Guardian of Excalibur the action was enough to revive her completely. She is known as the '''Princess of Swords and alternately known as the Knight of Loyalty. She was a powerful warrior as reputed by Lancelot himself, capable of protecting Excalibur with no problem. Appearance Mordred as described by many of her fellow Knights, and even her siblings as a "beautiful rose", which both dazzled the over lookers as well as hurt them with her thorns. Her beauty was described as having no equal except the sky above. In the few surviving paintings of Mordred, coincidentally one of them is located in Gulia`s locket; a gift from Gulia`s late mother, one in Barta Liones`s room, and one in Elizabeth Liones`s room showing her standing with her sword, a serene look on her face; she has been described as "calm like an ocean", and a quote cited Mordred as "serene as the ocean, her long hair flows in the wind as if calling the serene female Knight to look at their siblings, her beauty matches that of a star shining in the night sky." Even Meliodas when she was revived fully by her brothers and sister cited her beauty as "able to move the heart of the hardest criminals", a gentle beauty that is "radiant like the sun", and gentle to the touch as "snow". Her serenest could change in an instant to a raging storm making her very unpredictable in battle. Personality Mordred is a kind-hearted Knight rumored to be called the Queen of Purity, a testament to her unsoiled nature. She alone stood at the pinnacle of the Fairy race as one of the most purest fairies known to man, possessing no knowledge about love, mature, and bedroom matters. Unfortunately, Lancelot took advantage of her kind-hearted nature and slaughtered her in cold blood to steal the legendary spear that she was guardian over. Though Mordred is easily forgiving, she never forgets offenses dealt to her and acts upon that opinion to either destroy or offer aid to her enemies. At times she can be hopelessly naive but not to the point where her naive nature can be considered stupid or life-endangering. If you break her trust, she will understand if it was to save somebody`s life but if a person breaks her trust for a selfish purpose; she will seal them away and take their magical power, all and any weapons they have on their person for herself chaining them up in a cave filled with magic. For the insult of killing her in cold blood, Gulia swore to avenge the young Fairy who had actually taken care of her when she was attacked by her fellow Holy Knights by shielding her with her spiritual form in exchange for losing the right to even walk on this spatial plane. It can be said that in legends that depict her as a Fairy, Mordred is described as the sole and purest soul in the land of Britannica due to her kind-hearted nature, passive-aggressive nature, and tendency not to resort to violence unlike her elder brothers and sisters. Relationships Kay (Fanon) Her elder sister, Mordred is rather close to Kay and the two act like true siblings. It can be inferred that the two shared a close relationship. Snippets of their casual conversations reveal that Mordred was rather close to Kay and the two shared a platonic relationship that was easy-going and rather open in terms of questions except when it came to bedroom matters most likely for Mordred`s sake as she was a innocent child-like Fairy when she was alive. Lancelot Her beloved elder brother who Mordred adored. Their relationship was a relationship built on trust and love which was reciprocated on both sides. Their closeness and their rather strong bond with one another was shattered after Lancelot injured Kay. Incapable of pulling the spear out of the ground so that she could escape due to a promise she made to Lancelot to stay in the garden for her own safety, she fought against Lancelot and was killed in cold blood by him. So she came back from the death, revived by Melscula to kill Lancelot for his crime of killing her. After the two reconciled, Mordred was sent back to the Land of the Death, the Necropolis leaving only her last lingering words of ¨''big brother I love you''¨, which caused Lancelot to start crying. After Mordred`s crystal-encased body is found in the catacombs of Camelot, she is revived fully by Excalibur`s magic. Gawain The legendary Knight of the Sun and one of Mordred`s elder brothers. It is unknown what kind of relationship the two shared only that was built on the same principles as Lancelot`s relationship with Mordred. Gaheris Her elder brother who happened to be a Knight of the Round Table with Mordred, the two shared a fairly platonic relationship. After Mordred is revived by Arthur drawing Excalibur, the two grow even closer attending festivals together, taking naps together, training together, and generally doing everything together. Galahad Mordred`s favorite elder brother and the one who she connected the most with. The two shared a platonic relationship like Mordred and Gaheris. They are implied to be fairly close, sharing secrets, eating each other`s favorite foods, and doing everything together even sleeping in the same bed, reading the same books, working on research together even sharing the same facial expressions when talking, or sharing the same social cues with each other. Gareth Nicknamed the ¨Best Brother of the Year¨, Mordred deeply loved Gareth sharing a platonic relationship with her. He was the most protective of her elder siblings, and shared with Mordred a close relationship that nobody could understand. They had a affection for each other that was purely family-based, and the things they did together as siblings brought them closer than ever before. Arthur Pendragon Relationship is unknown. History 3,000 Years Ago In the past Mordred was trained by her elder brothers and sister, becoming one of the first Holy Knights of the newly-formed village protecting the citizens. After an argument where her parents left her and her elder siblings alone to die including a toddler Kay; the young children were forced to travel around to help their toddler sister survive. Stumbling upon a hidden and abandoned village, Mordred and her elder siblings created the Kingdom of Camelot becoming it`s first rulers before creating fake legends and tales as well as a family line that would be discovered years later by Arthur Pendragon who would come to realize that Mordred and her elder siblings plus her younger sister Kay were his elder siblings. At some point, Mordred was almost killed by Elizabeth but shared a unconcerned nature when threatened by her. She became great friends with Meliodas (Goddess) and Elizabeth (Demon) sharing a platonic relationship with her best friends. At some point Mordred passed on the secrets of forging Excalibur to a human earning the anger of Elizabeth who believed that Mordred`s compassion would get her killed. Present Arthur has become King of Camelot with his Holy Sword Excalibur which had been dutifully recovered from the depths of the river where it had been dropped into by Mordred. Upon receiving an urgent message from Meliodas, Arthur decides to travel from Camelot to Liones to help Meliodas fearing that the Coffin of Darkness may have been opened by Demons still living in Britannica, Mordred gives Arthur an amulet to protect himself with if he is about to be attacked or injured or worst about to be killed. Taking command of Camelot in Arthur`s stead, Mordred is notified about a rebellion and arrives to shut it down only to discover that Lancelot has taken advantage of Arthur being away from Camelot and has started a rebellion. Ordering the soldiers to keep Lancelot from leaving Camelot, Mordred rushes towards the garden waiting for her elder brother who comes to retrieve Excalibur from the stone where it was stuck in to prevent it from being removed without permission by Arthur himself. Lancelot finally arrives and the two siblings cross swords with the outcome of Mordred dying by Lancelot`s own hands and the theft of Excalibur. Revival Briefly revived by Melescula of Faith from the Demon Clan`s Ten Commandments, she goes to attack Lancelot. Easily finding him, she cites him as irresponsible never realizing that Melescula was behind her revival. Resurrection Plot The Seven Deadly Sins: Tales of Camelot Abilities and Equipment